Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of installing a filter system for filtering a liquid containing particles, and, more particularly, to a grout support installation method for a filter underdrain system.
Description of Related Art
Typical gravity or pressure filters use some type of filter media that captures the dirt particles from a liquid being filtered as the liquid passes through the media to an underdrain or collection system. Generally, beneath the filter media is a series of underdrain laterals consisting of underdrain laterals that are attached to the filter floor. When installing a filter underdrain system, the underdrain must be installed level and have a restraining system to prevent it from moving during the installation process. The installation must also provide maximum restraint against operating system pressure without having to supply extra metallic restraints. To provide restraint against operating system pressure and prevent the underdrain from moving during installation, a series of anchor rods, struts, and/or grouting are typically used. However, such installation processes are time consuming and expensive. For example, current installation processes often use a two part grouting process that involves first laying a complete long narrow grout bed for setting and leveling the underdrain laterals, and then using a second grout pour to fill the remaining joints between the undrain laterals. However, it is difficult to get the underdrain laterals aligned and leveled because of the large grout bed which must be displaced. In addition, the second grout pour can form a cold joint which is weak in tension. As such, current underdrain installation processes have various drawbacks. A need, therefore, exists for an installation process for a filter underdrain system that overcomes the drawbacks associated with current methods.